The Way It was Meant To Be
by deathtouchgh
Summary: This is a story about what i think will happen between kingdom hearts 2 and 3. Sora Riku and Kairi are once again off on an adventure but this time Donald and Goofy are gone
1. Chapter 1

_**The way it was meant to be**_

This is a story based on the characters Sora and Riku. This takes place after kingdom hearts two, but before Kingdom hearts three. Sora and Riku go on another adventure but this time goofy and donlald aren't there. I hope you enjoy this story, its my first time writing a fan fic so go easy on me.

_Why am I here?_

_Who am I?_

_Where am I?_

_What happened to…?_

"Soooraaaaa! Wake up!!"

Sora stumbled out of bed only to see Kairi hovering above him.

"Geez Kairi, can't I sleep in for once?"

Sora was a teenage boy who had been on more adventures than most. He was fairly tall and had lots of brown spiky hair. He was not like most boys though for he was a keyblade wielder. Though he had not used it in a very long time.

"You actually think im going to let you sleep, and have me and Riku do all the work.

Your dreaming!"

"Actually I was dreaming until you woke me up"

"Cmon we have to get to work"

They went outside and onto the beach. Riku was already out there waiting for them.

Riku shouted out, "Hey sleepy head, bout time you got up. Lets get to work."

Sora let out a big yawn and asked, "Where's Daonald and Goofy?"

Kairi answered, "I don't know I haven't seen them in a while. I wonder if there okay."

Riku then said, "Yeah, now that you mention it I haven't seen them in probably a week. You think we should be worried?"

Sora replied, "Nah they can take care of themselves. So what is it you dragged me out of

bed for?"

"This" Kairi replied as she took Sora and Riku to the edge of the island. There was a raft sitting there with what looked like a sail but it was full of holes and gashes.

"That old thing." You dragged me out of bed to work on this." Sora complained. Sora and Riku recognizes the old raft, it was a raft they started working on before they were taken from their island.

Kairi replied, "Hey I don't like to leave things unfinished."

Then Riku added, "I want to see more of our world not just the town and the island. I bet they're lots of different cities in this world that are just as interesting as our little island."

"Fine I guess, so what do I have to do first." Sora asked

"First we need to get a new sail. This one is worthless. Next we need to get some more wood. We were stupid when we were kids. Did we really think we would be able to sail the ocean on one little raft?" Kairi joked, "We need to get some hardware to make all of it."

Riku replied, "Ill go get all of the hardware and I know were to get a sail. You two go try and find lots of wood."

Sora said with a smile, "Will do."

So Sora and Kairi set off to find wood. It wasn't very hard considering there town was close to a forest and so they went to the forest and got as much wood as they could. After they got all the wood and Riku got all of the supplies they started to get to work. There was only one problem. None of them knew anything about construction. They spent weeks working on it and finally after five weeks on working on it they had a 40 by 15 by 15 foot boat. It was complete with a bedroom, deck and supply storage, and a kitchen (they stole Kairi's mom's stove). Though one thing was bothering them all. They still haven't seen Donlald or Goofy in months. They were starting to get worried, so they asked around the town. It seemed that no one had seen any trace of them for weeks either. This meant they weren't on the island so they agreed they would depart tomorrow.

That night Sora had a dream.

_Help us Sora_

_We can't escape_

_The heartless and nobodies are returning_

_The keyblade wont be enough this time. You need to…_

Sora suddenly woke up. It was the middle of the night and Sora realized that the people who were talking were Roxas, Namine, Donald and Goofy. Sora knew it was early but he had to tell Riku and Kairi. He grabbed some clothes and ran for Riku's house. When he got there he ran into Kairi, literally.

Kairi sounded scared as she said, "I just had a dream about Donald and Goofy and…"

"Roxas and Namine. I know I had the same dream", Sora replied finishing her sentence.

Suddenly Riku open the door and it turns out he had the same dream as well. Riku then said, "I think we need to go now. Whatever is going on we need to find out what it is."

"Not to mention Donald and Goofy are in danger it sounds like." Kairi added.

And so begins the next episode in the story of Kingdom Hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They wasted no time waiting for morning or telling people were they were going. They did not know were they were headed but they set out on their raft anyway. Before they left they packed food rations for about 2-3 months. They weren't expecting to use all of it but it was just to be safe. They sailed for about 1 and a half weeks and then cam across an island.

Kairi suggested, "Let's go check it out."

They boarded on the island and started to look around. This island was not much different than their Destiny Island. Thought there was one thing that stood out. Scattered across the island were these sculptures of what appeared to be organization 13.

"This is weird." Sora said

"Yeah no kidding." Riku replied

They continued into the island. When they got deeper they found even more sculptures. But these weren't like before. These were of heartless. The more they looked they found some of nobodies.

"I'm starting to get scared. Who do you think could have done this?" Kairi said in a scared tone.

"If we turn back now we won't find out why these things are here." Sora answered.

Then, it happened…

A huge monster, approximately 50 feet tall, erupted from the ground. It was darkish blue and hade glowing yellow eyes. Sora recognized this as the dark version of himself which he had fought numerous times. Sora then whipped out his keyblade.

Sora then screamed to Kairi and Riku, "Kairi, find a place to hide. Riku help me take care of this thing."

Kairi then ran away and hide in some bushes.

"You think you remember how to do this?" Riku asked

"I never forget" Sora replied in a cocky tone

Sora then started to hack away at the heartless at the hand. Riku meanwhile tried to attack it back. But he could not jump high enough. Sora, after about 20 hits to the hand, caused the being to fall. Though it was not dead, it was merely hurt. Sora and Riku then whipped to the front of the being and started hacking at its head. Big mistake. It then threw them off of him and they flew almost into the ocean. It then started walking towards them.

"I don't remember this thing being this tough before." Sora said

"Well maybe you're just rusty. Or you suck at fighting." Riku said while running back towards the being.

They started hacking away at it again but this time they tried hitting its leg instead of it hand. It tried to grab tem but it could touch its own toes. They continued hacking until it fell. They both jumped on it back and stabbed it. Darkness spewed out and then the being faded away into darkness. Kairi then came out from the bush.

"I thought there wasn't any heartless on this world." Kairi said

"Well apparently there is. This is going to be come very interesting." Riku replied as they walked to the beach.

"AAAAAAAAAH! What are we even doing? How is this going to help? Were just wandering our world looking for what? There's no point in us just staying here." Sora said in an outrage.

"Sora calm down. Did you consider the fact that all the other worlds have been locked and this one hasn't?" Riku exclaimed

Sora had not thought of that. They had been to every single world and locked all of them. It was only a matter of time before they would find there way to this world.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm just scared that's all. When I saw that heartless were on this world I couldn't take it. I always thought this world was impenetrable to heartless." Sora said.

"Well apparently you're wrong" Kairi kidded. "Let's go see what's causing all this"

They continued deeper into the island and the forest grew denser. They did not know exactly what to look for until t hey saw it. After about twenty minutes of walking they came to what they thought was the middle of the island. The jungle opened out into a vast clearing about 100 feet radius. In the center of this circle clearing was a strange sight. There was a man, about six and a half feet tall, and he was wearing a hooded cloak that stretched all the way down his body. They recognized this as a member of organization 13.

"I thought there wernt anymore members of the organization. I thought we wiped them all out?" Sora asked Riku.

"Yeah, we did finish them off. But why is that man over there here?" Riku replied

They then realized t hat the man was hovering over something. It was a hole in the ground. It was black and looked bottomless. All of a sudden the man put his havd over the hole and a heartless came out.

"Whoa that's enough for me lets get him." Sora said starting to run after him.

"No wait. Let's see what else this guy can do." Riku replied stopping Sora.

They stayed there and waited. The heartless tried to run away from the man but the man caught it and threw it back into the hole.

"Well looks like there's still one world left open. That's all I need." The hooded man said.

Sora recognized this voice but could not place it. It sounded like a teenagers voice but still was a little raspy. Then it hit him.

"Axel!" Sora exclaimed as he ran towards the figure.

As Sora ran towards Axel he turned around. Sora was about to hug him when he did the strangest thing. He kneed him in the gut then held him down.

"Axel. Don't you remember me? It's Sora. You know, your friend." Sora said eating dirt.

"I do not know what your talking about and how do you know my name?" Axel said.

Riku and Kairi started to walk towards Axel and Sora, but they were cut off by a sudden appearance of heartless. They tried to fight through but these were unlike any heartless they had ever seen.

"Sora!" Riku and Kairi yelled as the heartless carried them away.

"Now that there are no more interruptions, who are you and how do you know me?" Axel asked letting Sora get up a little.

"You don't remember. I'm your friend, Sora. You've saved my life before. I have a keyblade." Sora told axel trying to geet him to remember.

As soon as Sora said the world keyblade Axel spun Sora around and looked him strait in the eye and said, "Show me this keyblade of yours.

Sora didn't see why not. He brought his traditional kingdom key out to show Axel. Axel looked at the weapon for a moment then said, "You no longer need this". He then stole the weapon from Sora and made in go away in a poof of darkness.

Sora then said, "What was that for!? I need that to get rid of the heartless!"

Axel then said, "Why would you want to get rid of heartless? They are an essential part of every world. They show the world's true essence. You cannot get rid of them for darkness can never be vanquished."

Sora stood dumbfounded. He could not believe what he was hearing. "You lie, the true essence of all worlds is light. Kingdom Hearts is the key to all worlds and ive seen with my own eyes that it is light!"

"If so then why do heartless exist?" Axel replied

Sora had never thought of that. If the key to all worlds is light t hen why is there darkness at all. He put the thought out of his head, for he needed to get that keyblade back. "What happened to my keyblade?"

'It's been locked away. It is beyond your reach." Axel replied

With that Sora had had enough, he then demanded, "Take off that stupid hood let me see if you're the true Axel."

"Fair enough." Axel replied taking off his hood

What Sora saw next stunned him he looked at a man who was definitely Axel but looked a little different. He still had the long red hair and the scar across his eye but there was something else. His eyes they where gone! I mean literally not there. There was a black hole in his eye socket.

"Whoa what happened to your eyes?" Sora exclaimed.

"You will find out soon enough." Axel replied. With that he was enveloped with a shroud of darkness and disappeared. Sora was then left alone, in the clearing, with nothing around him but dense jungle.


End file.
